Super Smash Lawl Lambda
Super Smash Lawl Lambda '- (Japanese. 大乱闘スマッシュLawlラムダ', ''Dai rantō sumasshu Lawl ramuda) spin-off of the series 'Super Smash Bros', and 'Super Smash Bros. Lawl'. Created by Orange Ninja Studios ''(Demon CD). Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Training Mode *Stadium Mode Group *VS. Mode *Time *Team Battle Modular Combat's Upgrades Vault *Trophy Gallery *Sticker Album *Stage Builder *Challenges Options *System Voice Roster Starter Characters: *She-Hulk (Marvel Comic) *Vi (League of Legends) *Jakub Wędrowycz (Andrzej Pilipiuk's Books) *M.O.D.O.K (Marvel Comic) *Shawn and Jasmin (Total Drama) *Joe Dalton (Lucky Luke) *Dudley (Street Fighter) *Civil Protection (Half Life) *Asterix & Obelix (Asterix) *Modular Combat's User (Modular Combat) *Bo Rai' Cho (Mortal Kombat) *Father Grigori (Half Life) *Braum (League of Legends) *Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Ashlotte (Soul Calibur) *Raven (Twisted Metal) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Spongebob Squarepants) *Tron (TRON) *Necro (Street Fighter) *Hildegard von Krone (Soul Calibur) Unlockable Characters: *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Mark Henry (WWE) *Gorgeous Freeman (Antonie Delak/Half Life) *Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke) *Mr Olivares (Brutal Relax) *Tazz (Wrestling) *Ahri (League of Legends) *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) *E. Honda (Street Fighter) *Oro (Street Fighter) *Jinx (League of Legends) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Ratcatcher (DC Universe) *Tombstone (Freedom Force) *Mankind (WWE) *Rolento (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Elizabeth (Persona 3) *Mike and Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Drax (Guardian of the Galaxy) *Kratos (God of Wars) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Springtrap (Five Night at Freddy's) *Dragonborn (Skyrim) *The Mask (The Mask) *Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) *Nick (Left 4 Dead) *Nikolai Belinski (Call Of Duty) Bosses: *SigmaIotaMyOmicronNy (Arcade Only) Sub-Bosses: *Bedman (Guilty Gear) *Abyss (Soul Calibur) *Zilean (League of Legends) *Adrian Shephard (Half Life) *Izzy & Owen (Total Drama series) *Bob (Marvel Comic) *Kane (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) DLC Characters: 1St. Expansion Pack: *Riven (League of Legends) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Juni and Juli (Street Fighter) *Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) *Marshall Law (Tekken) 2nd. Expansion Pack: *Adrian Shephard (Half Life) *Izzy & Owen (Total Drama series) *Bob (Marvel Comic) *Kane (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood: Legends of Sherwood) *Darrius (Mortal Kombat) *Big Daddy V (Wrestling) *Kira (Mortal Kombat) *Mister Freeze (DC Universe) *Cousin Eddy (Twisted Metal) *Blitzkrieg (Freedom Force) *Seymour Redding (Dead Rising) Non-Playable Characters *Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) *Zilean (League of Legends) *G-Man (Half-Life) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Izzy (Total Drama series) *Deadpool (Marvel Comic) *The Undertaker (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Calypso (Twisted Metal) (In story and also as announcer) *Gillberg (Wrestling) (Punching Bag) *Draven (League of Legends) (Announcer) *Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2) (Announcer) *GLADoS (Portal) (Announcer) *Demon CD (Wikia/OC) (Announcer, aka. Dev Commentary) Assist Trophies Stages Starter Stages: * City That Never Sleeps - Stage of She-Hulk * WWE SmackDown Ring - Stage of Mark Henry * Piltover - Stage of Vi & Jinx * Wojsławice - Stage of Jakub Wędrowycz * A.I.M. Base - Stage of M.O.D.O.K * Pahkitew Island - Stage of Shawn and Jasmine * Daisy Town - Stage of Joe Dalton & Lucky Luke * London - Stage of Dudley * City 17's Slums - Stage of Civil Protection * Gaul's Village - Stage of Asterix & Obelix * Alcy's Factory - Stage of Modular Combat's User * Lung Hai Temple - Stage of Bo Rai' Cho * Ravenholm - Stage of Father Grigori * Freljord's Ice Wasteland - Stage of Braum * Golden Gate under Attack - Stage of Dr. Cockroach * Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea - Stage of Ashlotte * Downtown - Stage of Raven * Willamette Mall Entrance Plaza - Stage of Frank West * Mermaid Man's Cave - Stage of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Virtual Reality - Stage of Tron * Russian Illuminati Research Laboratory - Stage of Necro * Wolfkrone Monument - Stage of Hildegard von Krone Unlockable Stages: * Teen Titans' (Go!) Tower - Stage of Robin * City 17's Train Station - Stage of Gorgeous Freeman * Mayhem on a Spanish Beach - Stage of Mr Olivares * Hammerstein Ballroom - Stage of Tazz * Ionia Forest - Stage of Ahri * Ghost Fort - Stage of Merasmus Rivalries Music Intro music: "Take Your Place" - Emphatic- Intro #1 "Evil Gameboy" - Virtual Riot - Intro #2 "Hell Yeah" - Rev Theory - Intro #3 Menu Music: "Main theme" - Trackmania Nations Forever Credit Music: "Path of Borealis (Remix)" - Half Life 2 "Traditional Mongolian Long Song (Urtiin Duu)" - Civilization V OST "MotorStorm: Apocalypse's Credits" - MotorStorm: Apocalypse Gallery Playable Characters: Ahri.jpg|Ahri Ashlotte.jpg|Ashlotte Asterix & Obelix.jpg|Asterix & Obelix Bo Rai Cho.png|Bo Rai' Cho Braum.JPG|Braum Civil Protection.jpg|Civil Protection Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach Dragonborn Photo.jpg|Dragonborn Drax Photo.jpg|Drax Dudley.jpg|Dudley E.Honda.jpg|E. Honda Elizabeth Photo.png|Elizabeth Frank West.png|Frank West Father Grigori.jpg|Father Grigori Gorgeous Freeman.jpg|Gorgeous Freeman Hildegard von Krone.jpg|Hildegard von Krone Henry Cooldown Photo.jpg|Henry Cooldown Jakub Wędrowycz.jpg|Jakub Wędrowycz Jinx.JPG|Jinx Joe Dalton.jpg|Joe Dalton Kratos rendering.jpg|Kratos Lucky Luke.jpg|Lucky Luke Mankind.png|Mankind Mark Henry DCD.png|Mark Henry Merasmus.jpg|Merasmus Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Photo.JPG|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy M.O.D.O.K.jpg|M.O.D.O.K Modular Combat's User.JPG|Modular Combat's User Mr Olivares.jpg|Mr Olivares Nathan Drake Photo.JPG|Nathan Drake Necro.jpg|Necro Nick (L4D).jpg|Nick (L4D) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski Oro.jpg|Oro Ratcatcher.JPG|Ratcatcher Raven.JPG|Raven Robin.png|Robin Rolento.jpg|Rolento Shawn and Jasmin.jpg|Shawn and Jasmin She-hulk.png|She-Hulk Springtrap Photo.jpg|Springtrap Sulley and Mike.png|Sulley and Mike Tazz.jpg|Tazz The Mask Photo.png|The Mask Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Tron evolution.jpg|Tron Uncle Grandpa.jpg|Uncle Grandpa Vector Alt.JPG|Vector Vi.png|Vi Bosses: Devil Jin.jpg|Devil Jin Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine Sub-Bosses: Abyss.gif|Abyss Adrian Shephard.jpg|Adrian Shephard Bedman.png|Bedman Bob.jpg|Bob the Agent of HYDRA Iron Maiden.jpg|Iron Maiden Izzy & Owen.PNG|Izzy & Owen Masked Kane.jpg|Kane Rose.jpg|Rose Zilean.png|Zilean 1st Expansion Pack: Control Freak.jpg|Control Freak Juli juni.jpg|Juli and Juni Marshall.Law.jpg|Marshall Law Needles Kane.jpg|Needles Kane Rico.jpg|Rico Riven.jpg|Riven 2nd Expansion Pack: Adrian Shephard.jpg|Adrian Shephard Big Daddy V.jpg|Big Daddy V Blitzkrieg.gif|Blitzkrieg Bob.jpg|Bob the Agent of HYDRA Cousin Eddy.PNG|Cousin Eddy Darrius.png|Darrius Izzy & Owen.PNG|Izzy & Owen Masked Kane.jpg|Kane Kira.jpg|Kira Mr Freeze.png|Mister Freeze Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Rose.jpg|Rose Seymour Redding.png|Seymour Redding Slayer.jpg|Slayer Non-Playable Characters: Calypso.jpg|Calypso Deadpool (DCD).jpg|Deadpool Draven (PT).png|Draven (PrimeTime) G-Man.jpg|G-Man Glados.jpg|Glados Izzy.jpg|Izzy Rose.jpg|Rose Saxton Hale.jpg|Saxton Hale Slayer.jpg|Slayer The Undertaker (DCD).png|The Undertaker Zasalamel.jpg|Zasalamel Zilean.png|Zilean Other Stuffs *Snake Code (SSLL) *Daily Buglin' (SSLL) *Palutena's Guidance (SSLL) *Getafix's Guidance *Victory Quotes *Tales of Soul's Endings Trivias Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda